627
' Experiment 627', a.k.a. Evile, is an experiment from Lilo & Stitch: The Series. Jumba Jookiba created him when Stitch bragged so much about how well he could catch experiments. He most often only says the word 'evil', though it's unknown if it's his only word (he says something sounding like 'ih' once). Like Stitch, Evile is voiced by Chris Sanders. Description Evile looks like a bigger, badder and worse-mannered version of Stitch with reddish-brown fur and tannish yellow-orange eye patches, stomach, and chest. He has bigger ears, a big purple nose, black sharp claws and toes, a wiry body and a enlogated cone-shaped head. He has a limited ability to change his physical appearance, as he can retract a second and third sets of arms, a second head, his antenne, his claws, and the four spines on his back into his body. In addition to his altered appearence he has an extendable appendage in his mouth similar in a way of the Xenomorph's famed secondary mouth. History Evile is pure evil and absolutely could not be turned to good but Jumba possibly remade him in the future and he was good. He is activated by Jumba. Therefore, Lilo & Stitch dehydrated him using a food dehydrator. Because of this, he is the only experiment without an official name, other than 628. After this, he wasn't rehydrated again for three years. At the end of the episode, Jumba places new experiment 628's pod in a safe. In the Stitch! anime series, he appeared disguised cleverly as a handsome duke "interested" in Angel, leading to a trap meant for Stitch made by Hamsterveil. Also, his range of vocabulary was greatly enhanced in that series, so he had a lot to say. Once Stitch was in the castle, 627 grew tired of playing a prince and ruthlessly attacked Stitch while pinning down Angel with a web blast. However, Yuna, Stitch and the others discovered his uncontrollable laughter, took advantage of it, and neutralized him. It is shown that after 627 suffers a "laugh-attack", all of his powers shut down and he falls asleep. Then, Hamsterviel abandons his plans and sets the castle to self-destruct. He also traps everyone inside and takes Angel with him. Surprisingly, 627 uses his fire blast to help everyone get out alive. He then helps Stitch rescue Angel and flies off on his own using Gantu's rocket scooter. It is assumed that Stitch and 627 are not so much mortal enemies now, but more like rivals. 627 has not been seen since the Stitch! anime. Abilities Evile has the powers of these experiments: Stitch (626), Reuben (625), Chopsuey (621), Kixx (601), Slushy (523), Richter (513), Ace (262), Melty (228), Sparky (221), Plasmoid (617), Nosy (199), Tarantula (522), Spike (319), Ray (281), and Deforestator (515) but has none of their weaknesses. His only apparent weakness is his enhanced sense of humor and loud, uncontrollable laughing. He has a second retractable head, three extra retractable spines, two retractable antennae, sharp retractable claws on his front and back paws, four extra retractable arms, energy projection, and telekinesis. He is able to manipulate the power of past experiments to a much greater degree, using Slushy and Sparky's own signature abilities more vigorously on Stitch. Evile has Shego's ability to generate a green, flame-like energy in his hands, feet and/or mouth, which can be used to heat or melt anything he touches, or fired as a directed energy attack ranging from laser precision to a destructive blasts. He does not sink in water, and he can absolutley positively cannot be turned to good. In accordance with his function, and since fuels are substances that produce lots of energy by being burned (and are very flammable), he breathes fire. This would allow his to run about quickly setting fire to all objects that fall into the category 'planetary fuel'. And in case burning it isn't enough, he has super-strength powers, but there's a trick to it. In order to access his incredible strength abilities, hormones have to be released to travel through the bloodstream to his muscles and overload them, and they also make all of the cells in his body heat up, enhancing his flamethrower. He is also able to use plasmatic attacks including plasma beams out of his hands and plasma charges from his mouth. Evile can change his at least 10 times size in excess of 50 ft (45 m) tall, display superhuman speed to affect his other limbs, as he is able to unleash a flurry of lightning-fast punches and like Stitch, he can grab the pure plasma burst in his hand and hurl it back, but Evile catches it, shoves it in his mouth for it to get to critical point and unleashes it as a huge plasma cannon blast and capable of destroying a full house in one blast. Evile create a field of quantum energy that inhibits that majority of a victim's body movement. If the victim's skin is exposed, the range of motion of the victim's face is also taken to the minimum (only their eyes can move), and the ability to speak is also inhibited. The field is moved by his fingers and can be fired in the forms of energy blasts and concentrated beams. Evile also possesses other unique abilites from other experiments such as Deforestator's rotating blades, Spike's spikes coming out of his head, Tarantula's web blasts, Ray's telekinetic and laser rays, and Nosy's expertise in escape arts. Evile is an expert in all kinds of evil fields, with infiltartion and sabotage as his specialties. He possesses extensive martial arts training and impressive fitness and agility, rivaling the skills displayed by his rival Stitch. His attack is also enhanced by sharp claws on his paws, and on occasion he has to used his sharp claws and outstretched hands to similar effect.. He can quickly maneuver along coasters of midair icicles which boost him in the air a hundred or more feet. Evile can glow his eyes bright red like he can see in heat vision, fire off eye-laser blast that melts any statue and cut through trees. He can suck a fireball in huge breath that inhales the whole things, struggles with it, and spits back a huge cloud of black-grey smoke, shoots a huge lighting bolt shoots by pulling his hands back over his hand and points them ahead, generate a glob of slimy saliva that ends up on his chin and body and fall on Reuben, Stitch, other characters, the ground and the floor making loud splashing sounds, and jump eleven feet into the air. Gallery vlcsnap-2013-01-16-21h23m54s17.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-16h53m39s175.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-16h52m29s243.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h18m49s63.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-16h55m34s44.png evile9.png|Evile freezes Stitch evile10.png|Evile's telekinetic lazers evile11.png|Evile projects electricity from his finger evile12.png|Evile ruthlessly beats down Stitch vlcsnap-2012-07-05-20h30m46s24.png|Evile grows an extra head Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-17h13m27s23.png vlcsnap-2012-07-05-20h31m20s104.png vlcsnap-2012-07-05-20h31m29s204.png|Laser eyes vlcsnap-2012-07-05-20h31m49s150.png evile1.png|Evile's blueprints vlcsnap-2012-07-05-20h39m05s158.png|Blasting 625 evile2.jpg|Evile disguised as a prince evile3.jpg|Evile unveiled as a deceiver evile4.png|Evile uses Spike's powers evile5.png|Evile breathes fire evile6.png|Evile shoots electricity from his antennae evile7.png|Evile's rotating blades evile8.png|Evile about to launch fireballs evile13.png|Evile launches plasma evile14.jpg|Evile's web blast incapacitates Angel evile15.png|Evile saves Stitch and Angel Lilo-a-stitch-stitch-anime-41147.jpg Category:Experiments Category:Males Category:Villains